


Just Like Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Light, Extended Metaphors, M/M, [ that's literally the entire fic]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lion, Leonardo thought, would compare to Ezio.[ Title taken from Animals - Marroon 5, though the fic isn't based of the song]





	Just Like Animals

A lion, Leonardo thought, would compare to Ezio. Perhaps not in a physical way, as Ezio’s hair wasn’t as thick as a lion’s mane, but in different aspects, of course. It was an easy comparison. Ezio was brave like a lion, risking his life for the benefit of others; Ezio was fast like a lion, darting through the crowded streets, easily escaping the guards who ordered his death; Ezio was terrifying like a lion, too, even without his swords and knives and armour.

But Ezio was also beautiful like a lion; soft and careful, especially with the fragile, like a lion; a natural leader, like a lion. He almost was a lion, and yet, there was so much that the description was missing out. 

Or, perhaps Ezio was an eagle. Brave, almost fearless; graceful, running across buildings and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, all while making little to no noise; frightening like an eagle, as he punched and kicked and kneed, fighting with every inch of his body, stabbing and slashing with technology that was not his own. 

But Ezio was also clever like an eagle, planning accordingly and keeping his eye out for the small changes that could ruin his operation; Ezio was impossibly quick like an eagle, swooping through the air and killing his enemies with ease. Ezio had eyes like an eagle. His were brown and always watching; he would always manage to find his target, tracking them and their every move. Leonardo was sure how Ezio had the ability to do so but he never brought it up; he feared his friend would be defensive, just like he was about other sensitive subjects.

Or, perhaps Ezio was a snake. Sneaky, hiding in bushes and trees and blending with unaware citizens to camouflage himself. Vicious, with a bite like venom. Quiet, slivering through crowds and sneaking past guards without any attention paid to him.

But Ezio also had weaknesses like a snake; he never quite knew when to quit. Ezio was dedicated, refusing to give up or give in when he knew there was another option. 

Or perhaps, Ezio was all of them at the same time, though none at all. Leonardo sometimes struggled to remember that he was just human.

Ezio had sneaked through the window, as stealthily as a snake, and wrapped his arms around Leonardo’s waist. Leonardo was used to being surprised, yet that didn’t stop him from jumping slightly every time.  

“Do you have to come in through the window?”

“Would you rather me come from the door and bring in a whole crew of guards?”

“I guess not but could you at least reveal your presence to me in a way that won’t terrify me?” 

“I can try,  _adore_ _mio_.” Ezio replied, grinning, and, God, did Leonardo want to wipe the smirk off his face. He, however, had control, stopping himself before anything like that happened; Ezio, on the other hand, would not. He had no control (until it was essential) and he took and he took and he took, stealing kisses until Leonardo couldn’t feel his lips anymore.

Leonardo wasn’t sure what animal Ezio would be; Ezio was human, no matter how many lives he took, and Leonardo would always be his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was written a while ago but I forgot to post it on here, whoops.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about these two: @ac-central


End file.
